rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamite Dunes
Overview Built in the middle of the desert, this theme park contains just one roller coaster but has room for expansion. Dynamite Dunes is a fairly simple scenario, being the second in the game. You have three times the amount of time than you did for Forest Frontiers, and a larger guest requirement. There is plenty of room for roller coasters and other rides, and the hills are good practice for building rides underground, which is always a handy skill to have. The park can mainly be expanded towards the dunes ahead of the park entrance and around Dynamite Blaster, the pre-built roller coaster, where the land is more flat. Dynamite Blaster is a very good ride, though it is difficult to use the design in other scenarios, as it is built partially underground. Be sure to construct brakes and corners seperate from the station, as it has a chance of crashing around the 2nd year. Increase inspection time to every 10 minutes to keep this thrill ride working. Pre-Built Rides: *'Dynamite Blaster' (Mine Train Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 6.65 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.18 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.18 (High) :Initial Pricing: $3.00 :Age: New Scenario Guide Much like Forest Frontiers, this is an easy scenario. When you begin, it would be wise to begin building a few stalls, a few rides, and a roller coaster. You want to prioritize researching the Information Kiosk (a stall). Your loan is limited to only $15,000 so make good use of it. You should leave room to extend the path to get into the back of the park – long, winding paths that soar over rides are a pain to manage, and can be bothersome to guests. The terrain is hilly, so it would not hurt to build underground rides; rides that are placed underground are usually more exciting than normal (does not apply for Rodent coasters, Car Ride and Go-Carts set on racing). Go-Karts and the Log Flume are two great rides for this scenario. When used correctly, they can bring in great profits. The Dynamite Blaster has a tendency to make guests nauseous, so you would want to invest in handymen to clean up. It is a good idea to have three handymen for each ride that has more than a 4.25 nausea rating. You have plenty of room to build you park, so buying land is not recommended. If you continue to play this scenario after you beat it, it would not be a problem to buy land and continue to expand the park. Step-by-Step Instructions: 1.Go to Ride Research & Development and set your funding to maximum ($400 a month) and then research in only Shops & Stalls, Gentle Rides & Thrill Rides. 2.Now build all of the Shops on the opening footpath (Includes Bathroom/Restroom) and a second bathroom near Dynamite Blaster. Do not increase any prices. 3. Build a Scrambled Eggs Ride on the left side of the entrance. Connect it to the main path and open it. Charge $2 for the Admission Price for the ride. 4. By now, you should have researched Go Karts. Build the Mega Track on top of the Small Sand Dune on the left. Build queue lines and connect the exit to the main footpath and open the ride. Charge $4 (People still pay to ride it at that price). 5. Now build a ride for the less timid people: Build a Merry-Go-Round in between the Scrambled Eggs and the Go Karts. Build a queue line and exit footpath and charge $1.50 Per Person. 6. Now hire 5 handymen and 3 mechanics. Set patrol areas for the handymen to get used to it, you will need to do that in larger parks later. 7. Get the maximum loan and build the Wooden Roller Coaster, Woodchip design. Now test it, then open it, build queue line & exit footpath. Charge $4 Per Person. 8. Build a custom Log Flume ride: be careful, this ride shouldn't be longer than 3 minutes, otherwise waiting times will be too long and your guests will leave it hungry and tired. 9. Now, rise the entrance fee to $20 (Don't worry, they will still pay). 10. Change the Price of Dynamite Blaster to $4; keep lowering ride fees as soon as guests no longer go on a ride. 11. Pay back the loan you have (15k), stop researching. You don't need to build anything! 12. Now Advertise and you should soon have all the requirements to finish. 13. Wait for a while until you finish it. Check for clean paths and broken furniture to replace and add more handymen if required. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad (Steam Trains) Gentle *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars) *Merry-Go-Round *Spiral Slide or Haunted House Roller Coasters *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden Roller Coaster Trains) Thrill *Scrambled Eggs Water *Log Flume Shops/Stalls *Bathroom *Burger Bar *Drink Stall *Ice Cream Stall Researched Rides Transport *Chairlift (Chairlift Cars) *Monorail (Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars) Gentle *Bumper Cars *Ferris Wheel *Haunted House or Spiral Slide *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Standup Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Steel Mini Roller Coaster (Ladybird Cars) *Suspended Roller Coaster (Suspended Swinging Cars) *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Single-Person Swinging Chairs, Lying-Down Swinging Cars) Thrill *3D Cinema *Go Karts *Gravitron *Swinging Inverter Ship *Swinging Ship *Whoa Belly Water *Water Slide Shops/Stalls *Balloon Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Fries Stall *Information Kiosk *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall Upgrades *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Corkscrew *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Rocket Cars Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Classical/Roman Theming *Egyptian Theming *Mine Theming Other Notes Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario